


Alice, où es-tu donc ?

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Disparition, Kind of summary of the book, almost like a poem
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: Le Pays des Merveilles attend Alice.
Kudos: 1





	Alice, où es-tu donc ?

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_ est une oeuvre de Lewis Carroll appartenant au domaine public.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 16 octobre 2013.

Alice, où es-tu donc ?  
Le Lapin Blanc, encore en retard, ne peut attendre et entre dans le terrier  
Sur la table, il y a les gâteaux et la clef  
Mais tu n'es pas tombée à sa suite pour les récupérer.

Alice, où es-tu donc ?  
Il n'y a pas d'eau, la mare n'a pas été formée  
Mais le canard, l'aiglon, le lapin, le lori et le dodo attendent toujours pour nager  
Et tu n'es pas là pour pleurer.

Alice, où es-tu donc ?  
La course n'a pas eu lieu, les animaux ne sont pas mouillés  
Et la longue histoire n'a pas été racontée  
Car tu n'es pas là pour l'écouter.

Alice, où es-tu donc ?  
Le Lapin voulait t'inviter à boire, tu aurais grandi.  
Le gâteau t'aurait rapetissée, tu serais partie.  
Mais tu n'es pas là pour l'accompagner.

Alice, où es-tu donc ?  
La Chenille t'attendait, en fumant son narguilé  
Et le champignon est encore entier.  
Mais tu n'es pas là pour le manger.

Alice, où es-tu donc ?  
La Duchesse ne t'a pas confié "Cochon", le bébé  
Et le Chat de Chester garde un sourire figé.  
Mais tu n'es pas là pour discuter.

Alice, où es-tu donc ?  
Le Loir, le Lapin de Mars et le Chapelier t'attendent pour parler  
Et te donner une tasse de thé.  
Mais tu n'es pas là, assise à leur côté.

Alice, où es-tu donc ?  
Les cartes à jouer peignent les rosiers  
La partie de croquet peut commencer.  
Mais tu n'es pas là pour participer.

Alice, où es-tu donc ?  
Le Griffon et la Tortue-Fantaisie avaient des choses à raconter  
Des jeux de mots amusants à écouter.  
Mais tu n'es pas là pour les rencontrer.

Alice, où es-tu donc ?  
Il fallait que tu révèles ton histoire et récites des poésies ratées  
La Tortue t'aurait corrigée avant le début du procès.  
Mais tu n'es pas là pour raconter.

Alice, où es-tu donc ?  
Le procès peut commencer, les animaux sont rassemblés  
Les arguments sont donnés, les témoins sont appelés.  
Mais tu n'es pas là pour témoigner.

Alice, où es-tu donc ?  
Tu n'as pas grandi, tu n'as pas été condamnée  
Les cartes ne t'ont pas attaquée, tu ne t'es pas réveillée.  
Et ta sœur n'a rien pu imaginer...

Alice, où es-tu donc ?


End file.
